


You could call it  love

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Wolfstar fanfic, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Remus had a bad day and Sirius knows just the way to fix it...





	You could call it  love

 

Remus lupin sat in the library, writing an essay for DADA. He usually wouldn't have problem in writing an essay but it was hard to write an essay about how dangerous you were and how you don't deserve to live because you weren't even a human.  
Remus had written about a half page on his essay on 'Werewolves' and it was getting harder with every sentence. It just made the harsh truth of his life even more clear; that no matter what his parents or friends say, the world would still see him as a monster.

He put his DADA book and other thing in his bag. He got up and walked out of the library.

\----

Sirius sat in the common room with Peter, James had gone to Quidditch practise and Remus had gone to study.  
The portrait hole opened and Remus came in. 

Sirius walked to him,"You're back early" he said smiling but his smile faltered when he noticed that Remus had a dejected look.

"I thought about taking a break" Remus replied. He leaned and kissed the corner of Sirius's lips before sitting on the sofa. 

Peter looked at Remus and asked,"Wanna play a match of chess?"

Remus shook his head,"No. Maybe some other time." He smiled but Sirius noticed that it wasn't a real smile, the expressions on Remus's face were still sad.  
He frowned, Remus was sad and his cute, precious, book-loving, kind boyfriend didn't deserve to be sad. Sirius decide that he would make a real smile appear on his boyfriend's face and he knew just the way to do it. 

He left the common room and started walking towards the kitchens.

\---

He went inside the kitchens. The Marauders usually came to the kitchens so the elves were used to it. Some elves came to him. 

"What can we get you?" one of them asked.

"Actually I've came to prepare something for someone."  
He prepared tea for Remus and himself, just the right way Remus liked it. 

He walked back to the Gryffindor tower levitating the two cups along with him. 

He went through the portrait hole. Remus was the only one in the common room. His legs were pulled up against his chest and he was looking at the ground, frowning. Sirius walked and sat next to him. 

Remus looked at him,"Where had you gone to?" he asked. 

Sirius took the cups in his hand and offered one to Remus,"Just down to the kitchens. Thought you might like some tea" he replied. 

Remus took the cup and smiled at Sirius. It wasn't that fake smile which Remus usually gave them when he was sad or in pain but it was a real smile that lit up his face when he was genuinely happy and Sirius was glad that he was the reason behind the smile.

"Thanks" Remus said, as he took a sip of his tea.

"No problem...You like it?" Sirius asked taking a sip.

Remus nodded,"It's perfect."  
He leaned his head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius turned to him so that Remus's head was on his chest. They stayed like that for sometime, just drinking tea and enjoying each other's company. 

After sometime Remus said,"Thanks for everything to do Padfoot."

Sirius put his cup on the table and lifted Remus's chin so that he faced him,"Don't thank me, Moony. It's nothing compared to what you deserve." 

Remus chuckled and shook his head,"You're such a romantic sap" he said and placed his cup on the table too.

"Only for you, sunshine" he replied before kissing Remus. Remus smiled against his lips. After sometime Remus put his hand on Sirius's chest to gently push him back,"Sirius?" he murmured.

"Yeah?" Sirius said distractedly.

"We still haven't finished our tea" Remus said and nodded towards the cups.

Sirius pouted,"Tea is more important than me?"

"Well...Since you went all the way to the kitchen and prepared this for me.. It's pretty important and I'd like to drink it while it's still warm" Remus said and smiled.

Sirius thought for sometime and then nodded,"Okay"

They picked up the cups and started drinking again.  
Sirius finished first. He put the cup down and looked at Remus, his hair was messy and his freckled cheeks were slightly pink. Sirius smiled to himself.

Remus also finished his tea. He put his cup down and turned to Sirius,"What?" he asked.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're gorgeous?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked confused,"..um..No..You haven't...Is it...flattery?"

Sirius shook his head,"No..It's not...You are gorgeous and so nice...I feel like I don't mention it enough and I•••" His words cut off as Remus's lips pressed against his firmly. Remus pushed him back on the sofa and proceeded to kiss his neck muttering several "I love you's" against his skin. 

"Awww!!!! They are sooo cute!!" They jumped at the voice. They both sat up and looked towards the source of the voice. It was Lily along with Marlene and Dorcas. The three looked like they were seeing adorable little kittens or puppies.

"You three were watching us snog!" Sirius accused.

"No...Its•••We just came down here and saw you guys..and you two are so damn adorable!" Marlene exclaimed.

"And it's not our fault that you two were so busy that you didn't see us" Dorcas stated.

The portrait hole opened and James and Peter came inside,"Hey! What are you all doing?" James asked.

"Nothing...Just these three not showing any respect to our privacy" Sirius said and narrowed his eyes at them.

"You and respect don't fit in one sentence, Sirius" Lily teased.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something back but Peter spoke up,"What exactly happened?"

"We came down and they were snogging and we...well we watched" Lily explained.

"You were watching my best friends snog?" James asked.

"Yeah!! That was so cute!!" Dorcas said excitedly.

James shook his head,"You girls are crazy." 

Sirius realized that Remus was quite the whole time. Sirius turned to him. His cheeks were bright red and he was biting his lower lip. Sirius wanted to snog him right here. Remus turned to him and raised his eyebrows in question. 

Sirius leaned closer and whispered in Remus's ear,"I want to kiss you so badly" 

Remus leaned back and smirked,"Well..I think that can be arranged." He got up and rubbed his eyes,"I am tired. I'm taking some rest before dinner" he said to the others. He turned to Sirius and gave him a knowing look.

Sirius also got up,"I am going up too. I'm not staying here and listening to you girls"

They walked up the stairs. As soon as they went inside the dorm, Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and kissed him firmly. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, all the previous thoughts long forgotten....

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are really appreciated :)


End file.
